Melhores Inimigos
by Odd Ellie
Summary: 25 temas, 25 ficlets - Doctor/Master


**Melhores Inimigos**

**1.**** Planos**

Toda noite abordo do Valiant antes de dormir ele pensava em uma nova maneira de matar o Doutor e toda manhã quando acordava decidia mantê-lo vivo.

**2. Regeneração**

"E se eu regenerasse em um homem feio e velho você permaneceria comigo ?" Theta perguntou sem muita certeza se gostaria da resposta.

"Não se preocupe com isso. Se você regenerasse em um homem feio e velho eu te mataria até que você fosse jovem e belo de novo"

**3. Nostalgia**

"Você já considerou talvez deixar a sua barba crescer de novo ?"

"Eu não sei. Você já considerou usar alface como parte do seu vestuário de novo?"

**5. Eufemismos**

"Só uma pergunta. Desde quando batalhar através das estrelas virou eufemismo para transar no console da minha maquina do tempo ?"

**6. Nêmeses**

"É claro que eu detesto o Doutor. Eu o odeio tanto que eu sempre tenho uma foto dele por perto para me encher com ódio e vingança. No banheiro, no chuveiro, em cima do meu travesseiro. Porque você está olhando assim pra mim ?"

**7. Martha**

Vendo o Doutor chorar sob o corpo do Mestre ela percebeu que tinha que ir embora. O Doutor amava a Terra, a humanidade, Rose, e até ela do jeito que amara todos que haviam viajado com ele ,mas nem um pouco tanto quanto ele amava se ex namorado maníaco homicida.

**8. Segundas chances**

Nada de segundas chances, esse é o tipo de homem que ele é, a não ser para o Mestre. Já deu mais de mil. E sabe que caso viesse a encontrá-lo novamente uma milésima primeira logo viria.

**9. Romance**

"Eu te amo loucamente. Se algo acontecesse a você eu não saberia o que fazer. Me entregar talvez ?"

**10. Pilhas**

Toda vida é uma pilha de coisas boas e coisas ruins. O que o Doutor achava peculiar era na seu caso ter encontrado alguém que ocupasse tanto espaço em ambas categorias.

**11. Escolha **

Ele sempre escolhe a Terra para tentar conquistar. Existiam muitos outros planetas e civilizações mais poderosas, governos que poderiam lhe dar o domínio de galáxias, bilhões de lugares em que o Doutor nunca apareceria para pará-lo, lugares onde havia a certeza da vitória. Mas ele escolhe a Terra e os humanos, porque no fim do dia ser um rei ou um deus não era tão importante quanto chamar a atenção do Doutor.

**12. ****Erros**

Sua relação com um mestre havia sido um erro, até mesmo quando meninos correndo pela grama vermelha de Gallifrey ele sabia que havia algo bastante sombrio no outro rapaz. Um erro sem dúvidas, mas o seu erro favorito.

**13. Coisas Antigas**

"Hoje me ocorreu que eu poderia matar alguém se você estivesse comigo olhando destruído e sem poder fazer nada. Doutor você realmente faz as coisas antigas divertidas de novo"

**14. Benefícios**

"Doutor eu já sei a sua opinião sobre amigos com benefícios, mas qual é exatamente a sua opinião sobre inimigos com benefícios ?"

**15. River**

Ligeiramente louca, psicopata por criação, quer mata-lo, tenta mata-lo e continua a flertar com ele enquanto o faz. Não era a mais feliz das realizações mas o Doutor estava começando a suspeitar que talvez ele tivesse um tipo bizarramente especifico de pessoa por quem ele se sente atraído.

**16. Amor**

É claro que ele amava o Doutor, nunca lhe houve nenhuma dúvida disso, mas ele o amava da maneira que uma bomba ama uma multidão e uma faca ama um coração.

**17. Bananas**

"Para de reclamar come uma banana, é uma boa fonte de potássio"

"Eu não posso. Essa minha regeneração é alérgica a essa fruta"

"Isso quer dizer que todas as bananas que eu adquirisse seriam para mim e para mim somente ?"

"Sim"

"Você quer casar comigo ?"

**18. Começo do fim**

Ele estava no planetário da academia vendo representações de galáxias distantes quando Koschei aproxima seus lábios perto de sua orelha e diz "Um dia tudo isso vai ser nosso"

E naquele momento Tetha sabe qual vai ser o fim deles.

**19. Mentiras**

Ele nunca se preocupava em mentir para o Doutor quando se encontravam cara a cara, isso porque sabia que a verdade o machucava muito mais.

**20. Melhor**

As vezes o Doutor fazia com que ele quisesse ser uma pessoa melhor. Pena que querer não fosse o suficiente.

**21. Feitos um para o outro**

As vezes ele achava que eles eram feitos um para o outro, talvez como algum tipo de punição.

**22. Sexo **

"Eu não tenho tanto conhecimento de cultura humana quanto você ,mas eu tenho certeza que não era isso que os humanos estavam pensando quando disseram que você deveria manter os seus inimigos por perto" ele disse encostando a sua cabeça no tórax suado do outro e ouvindo as batidas aceleradas de seus dois corações.

**23. Ódio**

Ele odiava suas ações.

Ele odiava suas escolhas.

Ele odiava suas crenças.

Mas não importa o que fizesse ou quem se tornasse ele nunca conseguia realmente odiá-lo.

**24. Lembrar**

Timelords nunca esquecem. Não tanto por escolha mas porque seus cérebros avançados não permitem, isso acaba sendo uma desvantagem porque não importava o que o outro fizesse não conseguia deixar de esquecer os bons momentos que tiveram juntos no passado.

**25. Objetivos **

Seus objetivos de vida eram dominar o universo e fazer o Doutor prestar atenção nele (não necessariamente nessa ordem)

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


End file.
